Stan
Stan (スタン) is an adventurer who lives in the village of Xandria in Ys V: Kefin, The Lost City of Sand. He was looking for the ancient city of Kefin before he went missing three years ago. The light crystal that he found right before he went missing plays a key role in the story. History He found Niena in the desert five years ago while he was adventuring. She didn't have any memories of who she was previously or how she was lost in the desert. As no one in Xandria was able to recognize her, Stan took her in as his adopted daughter. Two years later, he went on an adventure to search for the ancient city of Kefin. He has been missing ever since. It turns out that he actually managed to travel to the lost city of Kefin. After discovering that Kefin runs on a brutal regime that sacrifices its citizens to power the Philosopher's Stone, the source of alchemy, he joined the resistance and has been trying to find the way to destroy the Philosopher's Stone ever since. In Games Ys V: Kefin, The Lost City of Sand Using the records that Stan left behind before he went missing, Adol finds the crystals that are hidden across Xandria. Later on, after the seal on Kefin gets broken and the ancient city appears in the real world once again, Adol sets off to Kefin in order to rescue Niena and stop Kefin from destroying the world. There, he joins the resistance and is asked to find the leader Stan, who went to investigate the secret facility in Kefin. In the secret facility, Stan appears while Adol is confronting Abyss, one of Kefin's commanders. Cutting the brute in half, Stan introduces himself and comes back to the resistance with Adol. The resistance proceeds with its plan to destroy the Philosopher's Stone and evacuate the citizens of Kefin to the outside world. Unfortunately, Stan gets captured in the midway and Adol has to save him. After rescuing all the citizens who were about to be sacrificed, Stan goes to help with the evacuation while Adol sets off to the core of Kefin to destroy the Philosopher's Stone. Making sure that all citizens have evacuated, Stan arrives at the core just in time to prevent Niena from getting attacked by Jabir, the alchemist who was controlling Kefin from shadows. Adol battles Jabir and destroys the Philosopher's Stone. Adol and his allies manage to escape from the crumbling city. As Adol leaves Xandria in search of his next adventure, Stan muses on how Adol reminded him of what it means to be an adventurer. Stan finishes his own records of the adventure by stating that he looks forward to the day when he meets Adol again. Trivia *He seems to be close to Masha, the local alchemist in Xandria. While this is only implied in the main game, it is outright shown in other media involving Ys V such as the PS2 and original concept of Ys V where they elope after the adventure. Category:Characters Category:Ys V Characters Category:Stan